


Конфликт интересов

by Toplivogriz, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toplivogriz/pseuds/Toplivogriz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Как и всякий нормальный коп, Гэвин с предубеждением относился к адвокатам. Эти продажные шкуры могли послать весь его труд к чертям только ради того, чтобы получить кругленькую сумму.
Relationships: human!Коннор/Гэвин Рид, ОЖП - Relationship, ОМП - Relationship, Хэнк Андерсон - Relationship
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634704
Kudos: 22





	Конфликт интересов

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Конфликт интересов  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4212 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** human!Коннор/Гэвин Рид, Хэнк Андерсон, ОМП, ОЖП  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** UST, PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, все люди, приличное количество нецензурной лексики  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Как и всякий нормальный коп, Гэвин с предубеждением относился к адвокатам. Эти продажные шкуры могли послать весь его труд к чертям только ради того, чтобы получить кругленькую сумму.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Конфликт интересов"

По стеклу постучали с обратной стороны. Гэвин недовольно прервал допрос и вышел из комнаты.

— Его адвокат приехал, — кивнул Хэнк в сторону входа в департамент.

Гэвин посмотрел в указанном направлении и выругался.

— Да-да. Снова О’Рейли. Попытайся его не убить, — усмехнулся Хэнк, хлопнув его по плечу.

— Ничего не обещаю.

Как и всякий нормальный коп, Гэвин с предубеждением относился к адвокатам. Эти продажные шкуры могли послать весь его труд к чертям только ради того, чтобы получить кругленькую сумму.

С О’Рейли Гэвин встречался не часто. К его счастью. Коннор О’Рейли был той еще дрянью. Настоящей, породистой, так сказать. С идеальной осанкой, прической и вечным спокойствием на лице. Из какого-то крутого университета с золотыми детишками, где каждый с детства учатся тому, как выше задирать нос и нести всему миру свою безоговорочную охуенность. По какому праву? А ни по какому. Разве что из-за денежек своих богатеньких пап и мам. Гэвин такое всегда ненавидел.

Вдобавок ко всем неприятным качествам — надменности и беспринципности, — О’Рейли... просто потрясающе выглядел. И наверняка об этом знал.

— Добрый день, лейтенант, — улыбнулся он Хэнку. И даже протянул для рукопожатия холеную руку.

Хэнк, как вежливый человек, ненадолго сжал его ладонь в своей лапище и отпустил. Всем сердцем Гэвин надеялся, что идентичность копа в нем одержала верх над культурой, и рукопожатие его было хоть капельку болезненным. Едва ли. Эти двое держались друг с другом прохладно, но вполне себе мирно. Чего нельзя было сказать об отношениях с Ридом.

— Детектив, — Коннор повернулся к нему, но руки не подал. Взглянул немного свысока и поинтересовался: — Снова превышаете полномочия в своей тяге закрыть поскорее дело?

Как же Гэвина тянуло в этот момент просто его послать. Далеко и надолго. Вместо этого он взял себя в руки — да, он и не такое умел, — широко улыбнулся, строя из себя этакого дурачка, и очень, очень приветливо ответил:

— Что вы, мистер О’Рейли, мы просто с вашим клиентом поболтали. О погоде, о рыбалке, все дела. Ну, знаете, эти наши мужские разговоры.

О’Рейли склонил голову, оценивая клоунаду. Проехался взглядом по всей фигуре Гэвина и закивал своим мыслям.

— Как я и думал. Раз у вас на мистера Янга ничего нет, я его забираю. Надеюсь, вы помните, что отныне любые «мужские разговоры» могут у вас происходить только в моем присутствии.

Больше не спрашивая ничего, Коннор О’Рейли вошел в допросную, чтобы через мгновение выйти оттуда уже со своим клиентом. 

Янг, противно улыбаясь, попрощался с полицейскими. Хрена с два Гэвин мог бы поверить, что такую рожу строит невиновный, которого только что допрашивали. Еще один богатенький мальчик, которого взялся защищать отличный адвокат. Рука руку моет — Гэвин это прекрасно помнил. Но все равно как-то иррационально злился на О’Рейли, который мог бы быть хорошим парнем и, если даже не служил бы в полиции или стал прокурором, то просто защищал бы тех, кто реально этого заслуживает.

— Удачи с расследованием, — сказал тот, проходя мимо.

Гэвин хотел, чтобы это было искренне. А пока только и мог, что пялиться на его ровную спину в пиджаке какого-то заумного цвета — для Гэвина просто темно-сером, — на уверенную походку и, может быть, самую малость, на отличную задницу…

О’Рейли был взбешен. Это точно. Небось, его вытащили с чьей-то яхты или из собственного джакузи, в котором он плескался вместе с какой-нибудь супермоделью. Гэвин не мог себя не похвалить за маленькую, но гадость в его сторону. Получилось же. И вот Коннор уже не такой искусственно-правильный, не в прежнем дорогущем костюме, — в обычной рубашке и джинсах, да и на голове волосы наконец похожи именно на волосы — немного взъерошенные, без тонны геля для укладки.

По сути, для Гэвина это был чистой воды прыжок на удачу. Они выхватили Янга с сомнительной вечеринки и давили психологически, пока не явился О’Рейли. Таков был план. И он почти сработал. Если бы О’Рейли задержался в пути еще хоть немного, а не летел в департамент через весь город недоделанным Суперменом, этот сыч Янг точно бы заговорил. Гэвин видел.

— Мистер Янг, пойдемте. Эти люди не имеют права насильно вас удерживать. — Коннор распахнул перед ним дверь и пропустил вперед себя. — Мне нужно обсудить с детективом вопрос важности подбора улик. Хорошего вечера, мистер Янг. Идите без меня.

Гэвин внутренне ликовал. Что могло быть нагляднее, чем последовавшие иносказательные угрозы? Коннор точно разозлился, хотя всеми силами пытался выглядеть хозяином положения. Но чувствовал, чувствовал, тварь, как жопа горит, потому что собственный клиент в любой момент посыплется и начнет давать показания. Заговорит, как миленький, потому что рядом нет защитничка в дорогущем галстуке, потому что ему есть, точно есть, что сказать.

— Вы переходите все границы, мистер Рид, — заявил Коннор, подойдя вплотную.

— Серьезно?

Гэвин растянул губы в улыбке и выпрямился в полный рост. Сейчас его даже не расстроило, что Коннор все равно остался выше — вот насколько он был воодушевлен.

— Раз вы так встрепенулись, то я на верном пути.

От Коннора еле уловимо пахло сигаретами и приятным парфюмом. А на щеке остался не до конца стертый след от помады. Эта его супермодель явно любила глубокие винные цвета и, наверное, выкладывать фото со своим крутым парнем по пачке в день в интернет. Стоило проверить ради любопытства.

— Я забочусь о вашем же благополучии. Если этот мальчик действительно на вас разозлится, кто будет защищать вас, мистер Рид? Или вы в тайне мечтаете перейти на бумажную работу?

Гэвин мечтал о другом. И немного бесился, думая о том, как славно, должно быть, Коннор выглядит без этой рубашки и джинсов, когда сидит в воде, подсвеченной голубым, и пьет вино. В таком никому не признаются, но Гэвин стал бы чуть счастливее, узнав, что О’Рейли интересуют мужчины. Хотя прекрасно понимал, что даже в этом случае ему ничегошеньки бы не светило.

— Это угроза? — уточнил Гэвин, чтобы соблюсти штампы жанра. — Мне абсолютно плевать сколько у него и его родственников денег. Он сядет, Коннор. Каким бы охуенным адвокатом ты ни был.

— Защита вызывает свидетеля.  
— Мистер Рид, по полицейским отчетам вы первым прибыли на место преступления вместе со офицером Миллером.  
— Верно.  
— Расскажите, что вы там увидели?  
— В отчете все указано. Но я озвучу, если хотите.  
— Будьте добры.  
— Пострадавшая была без сознания. Под сильным алкогольным опьянением. Лежала возле крыльца дома, где проживает подсудимый.  
— Мистер Рид, что она сказала, когда пришла в себя?  
— Что мистер Янг ее чем-то накачал и изнасиловал.  
— Она назвала его имя?  
— Нет. Сказала, что это произошло в доме, возле которого ее нашли.  
— Может быть, на ней нашли следы биологического материала мистера Янга?  
— Сейчас даже последние идиоты умеют пользоваться презервативами.  
— Мистер Рид, давайте без предположений. Да или нет?  
— … Нет.

— Что ты творишь?! — Гэвин перехватил его в коридоре. Едва удержался от того, чтобы схватить за руку, а еще лучше припечатать к стене.

Коннор глянул на него искоса, скорее даже мазнул коротким взглядом:

— А, это вы. — и пошел вперед, зная, что Гэвин последует за ним.

— Я спрашиваю, какого хрена только что было?

— Только что вы очень помогли моей работе, — легко заметил Коннор.

Настоящая адвокатская дрянь, беспринципная и скользкая, как угорь в холодной реке.

— Не могу сказать тебе того же, — сквозь зубы проговорил Гэвин.

— Отчего же? Как раз можете, — Коннор остановился перед ним, чтобы бросить очередную гадость: — Вы не посадите невиновного. Что может быть лучше для полицейского, чем правосудие?

— Какая же ты сволочь, — пробормотал Гэвин, видя по его наглым спокойным глазам, что ничего не колыхнулось, совесть его давно выкрутили и выкинули за ненадобностью, как ненужный рудимент. — Надеюсь, тебя мучают кошмары.

Коннор удивленно вскинул бровь. Не ожидал, видимо, что Гэвин опустится до такого. Но Гэвину ниже падать все равно было уже некуда. Он ненавидел О’Рейли всем сердцем и так же яростно хотел. И ничего, совершенно ничего не мог с этим поделать. Поэтому его обида, отдавала детской досадой из-за того, что Санты не существует, когда смотрел на Коннора и не понимал, как он может быть такой дрянью. 

— У вас ко мне что-то личное?

Гэвин осекся. Понял, что выдал себя. Вскрыл неспособность справиться с самим собой. Чертов О’Рейли.

— Нет, — быстро выпалил Гэвин, пока его окончательно не приперли к стенке.

Коннор задумался, не отрывая от него взгляда. Потом вынул из кармана визитку и протянул ее Гэвину.

— Приезжайте часов в шесть. Поговорим.

Сначала Гэвин замешкался, не до конца понимая, как лучше реагировать, но все-таки забрал визитку. Поговорить так поговорить. К вечеру он должен был успокоиться и перестать так явно нападать на О’Рейли. К тому же у него действительно могла оказаться полезная информация.

— Янг — далеко не ангел и делал в своей жизни много плохих вещей. Но, поверьте, к тому, в чем вы его обвиняете, он не имеет никакого отношения.

В офисе О’Рейли стояли огромные вазы с высокими белыми каллами, прям как на свадьбе или в доме пафосного кутюрье. Но очень уж они шли к темному интерьеру и глянцевым поверхностям. И к ярко-синим глазам его секретарши.

Она, кажется, слегка удивилась появлению Рида. Вежливо поздоровалась и попыталась найти в своих записях его фамилию. Еще, судя по стоящей на самом краю стола сумочке и накинутому на плечи пиджаку, она уже собиралась уходить.

Просто из праздного любопытства он рассматривал ее. Признал, что красивая, что очень мила. С капелькой удовольствия отметил, что помада на губах бледно-розовая, почти бесцветная. И на безымянном пальце блестит тонкое кольцо. Если О’Рейли и зависал где-то с девчонками, то это явно была не она.

— Вы записывались по телефону? Наверное, я ошиблась…

— Я не записывался, — наконец решил прояснить Гэвин. — Мистер О’Рейли любезно пригласил меня сегодня сам. Сразу после того как подставил мою задницу под растерзание судебной машины, вызвав в качестве своего свидетеля.

Наконец, она поняла. Он прочел это по легкому испугу, отразившемуся на ее лице. Может быть, О’Рейли даже рассказывал ей что-то о нем. Например, о том, что ради своего дела он готов из кожи вон лезть, что принципов у него, на самом деле, тоже маловато, но работает он на совесть. А еще, что характер у него — не сахар, скорее уж — перец чили. И поэтому она не ждала ничего хорошего от его внезапного визита.

Но О’Рейли и тут все испортил. Прежде чем она окончательно пришла в ужас, он открыл дверь и выглянул из своего кабинета.

— Мистер Рид, вы уже здесь. Приятна ваша пунктуальность. Проходите.

Гэвин хмыкнул, сунул руки в карманы и прошел в кабинет. Он слышал, что секретаршу Коннор с миром отправил домой. И был бы он плохим копом, если бы не счел ситуацию подозрительной.

— Избавляешься от свидетелей? — усмехнулся он, усаживаясь на кожаный диван.

Коннор подкол проигнорировал и даже предложил на выбор:

— Виски? Ром?

— Текилу, — ответил Гэвин, укореняясь в своем статусе бескультурного мудака.

Но Коннор лишь усмехнулся и достал из шкафа подходящую бутылку и пару рюмок. Гэвин не удержался и присвистнул.

— О’Рейли, ты меня удивил.

— Во мне много сюрпризов, — не стал отпираться тот.

— А как же лайм?

Коннор изобразил на лице выражение, которое Гэвин перевел как: «Вот ведь неугомонный», и сказал:

— Не переживай. Все будет по правилам.

Поставил бутылку и рюмку на столик перед Гэвином и снова ушел рыться в шкафах.

— Хочешь меня споить и продать в притон, пока я буду в отключке? — разглядывая бутылку, Гэвин решил занять себя разгадкой причин подобной гостеприимности.

— Боюсь, ты там будешь не слишком востребован, — отозвался Коннор, не оборачиваясь. 

— Это ты так сказал, что я не симпатичный?

— Очень симпатичный. Но... — он потянулся, подхватил солонку и нож, — на любителя.

Гэвин хмыкнул.

Симпатичный, значит. Это, наверное, хорошо. Или Коннор просто подмазывается. Или, Гэвин действительно в его вкусе… Но в подобный расклад почему-то не верилось. То ли из-за памяти о помаде на щеке, то ли потому что проще было быть пессимистом.

С языка так и норовило сорваться: «А ты — любитель?» Гэвин держался. Как он думал, с его стороны и так лилось слишком много флирта.

Коннор вернулся, принеся на блюдце лайм и нож, положил их на стол, рядом поставил солонку. Пока он снимал пиджак и закатывал рукава рубашки, Гэвин сам принялся резать лайм на дольки. Чтобы ускорить процесс. Ну, и еще, чтобы не пялиться на руки О'Рейли. 

— Сейчас начнешь забалтывать меня и уговаривать, чтобы я прекратил копать под твоего клиента? — спросил Гэвин, когда Коннор закончил свои приготовления и сел на угловую часть дивана на почтительном расстоянии и принялся разливать текилу.

— Нет, — коротко, но емко ответил тот.

Гэвин ждал пояснений, пялясь то на льющуюся по рюмкам жидкость, то на Коннора. Но Коннор уверенно держал театральную паузу, подвинул к нему одну из рюмок, вооружился долькой лайма, сыпанул соль на руку и только тогда поднял взгляд на Гэвина.

— Насчет Янга я все сказал.

Гэвин отзеркалил его действия, придержав свое недоумение до опустошения первой рюмки.

Коннор, не стесняясь (с чего бы ему?) провел языком по запястью, слизывая соль и влил в себя текилу. Не поморщился, но быстро заел резкость вкуса лаймом.

Гэвин все еще старался не смотреть. Потому что если бы уделил происходящему достаточно своего внимания, едва ли бы у него получилось сдерживать реакции собственного тела. А оно бы непременно отреагировало. И чем он только думал, когда столь дерзко заявил о текиле и питье «по правилам». Уж явно не о том, что Коннор будет что-то с кого-то слизывать. К сожалению, не с Гэвина. Вот это было бы горячо. Вот тут уж смотри — не смотри, результат один! 

— Неужели ты позвал меня просто надраться? — поинтересовался Гэвин, проглотив почти перебитую кислоту лайма. Горло драло. То ли от ядрености текилы, то ли от близости Коннора.

— Ты сам настоял на текиле.

Гэвин помнил. Будто у него оставались шансы забыть.

— Можно подумать, виски надраться нельзя.

Коннор глянул исподлобья и как-то лукаво улыбнулся.

— Можно. Если честно, я не планировал напиваться. И тебя не спаиваю. Но кажется, для решения нашего с тобой вопроса нам обоим не помешает немного расслабиться.

— Знаешь, такие заявления обычно меня наоборот — напрягают.

В противовес собственным словам Гэвин только глубже утонул в мягкости кресла и шире расставил ноги, чтобы расслабиться и показать, что нихрена он не боится адвокатишки, что бы он там ни задумал. Особенно, когда он так странно улыбается. 

— Так какие у нас с тобой вопросы?

У Гэвина была одна не слишком хорошая, но иногда действенная привычка: когда он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, начинал болтать безумолку, лишь бы забить «эфир» бредом и отвлечь от собственной растерянности. И чем глупее лились фразы, тем тупее он себя чувствовал. Но с тупых всегда взятки гладки, а чем умнее люди, тем менее склонны они пытаться наладить контакт с дураком.

— Ты мне скажи, — откровенно веселился О’Рейли.

И вот это уже начинало подбешивать. Если не считать того, что у него была очень сексуальная улыбка пока он над ним насмехался. Господи, да для Гэвина он даже дышал сексуально! И моргал. Поэтому было необходимо срочно взять себя в руки и перейти в наступление.

Гэвин разлил еще по порции, подсел к Коннору ближе и всунул рюмку в его ладонь.

— Выпьем. Нечего растягивать.

Коннор почему-то не спорил, продолжал смотреть своими хитрыми-хитрыми адвокатскими глазами и залил в себя текилу даже не закусывая. Жаль. На сей раз Гэвин рассчитывал посмотреть на представление. Да и самому пришлось глотать таким же образом, чтобы не подумал не дай бог, что ему слабо.

— Так вот, О’Рейли, что я должен сказать сразу... — он закинул руку на плечо Коннора, изображая доброго приятеля, — этот твой пиздюк сядет как миленький. Прокурор — отличный парень, в отличие от тебя. У него работа такая — всяких говнюков за решетку отправлять.

Однозначно Гэвин ходил по тонкой проволоке. И стоял как раз где-то по центру между одним берегом, где ждали мир и спокойствие, если он откажется от попыток копать под Янга, и другим берегом, где он продолжал настаивать и находил что-то, доказывающее его виновность на все сто процентов. А внизу, прямо там, куда его пытался сдуть ветер собственной дурости, таилось настоящее безумие. Гэвин слышал его в запахе дорогой туалетной воды с нотками цитруса, исходящими от шеи О’Рейли, ощущал под ладонью жесткостью воротника его белоснежной рубашки и легкостью опьянения, возможно, не из-за проклятой текилы вовсе.

— Может быть, ты уже прекратишь? — кажется, Коннор закатил глаза. Гэвин был почти уверен, хотя пропустил его реакцию, пялясь на ладонь О’Рейли лежащую на колене, на стрелку брюк, на край стола, где безмолвными свидетелями стояли рюмки. Другими словами — глядя на что угодно, кроме самого Коннора, потому что понимал: все произнесенное им было бессмысленной бравадой, которая даже на глупости не тянула.

— Не любишь слушать правду? 

Никто никогда не говорил, что Гэвин умный парень. Его всегда несло не по-детски тогда, когда стоило заткнуться.

Но он хотя бы пересилил себя и нагло уставился Коннору прямо в глаза.

— Если бы ты не дышал, как лошадь после скачек, я бы уже решил, что мне показалось, — многозначительно выдал тот.

Что значили его слова? Определенно же что-то значили?

— Что ты несешь, О’Рейли?

О’Рейли качнулся к нему, так, что прохладный воздух из его губ мазнул по щеке, и сообщил доверительно:

— Меня зовут Коннор.

Гэвин готов был поклясться, что с ним флиртуют. Он почти поверил, что сейчас его поцелуют — из-за близости, легкого алкогольного дурмана и странных слов. Но Коннор извернулся из-под его руки и решил продолжить напиваться.

«Справедливо, — признал Гэвин, — после того, что болтанул».

Он проморгался, прокашлялся и немного отодвинулся, чтобы хорошенько обдумать свое положение. Коннор его никуда не торопил и вообще делал вид, что все замечательно. Что рядом с ним вовсе не злополучный коп, который из раза в раз докапывается до него и пытается вывести из себя, а кто-то… нормальный. Например, его супермодель с длиннющими ногами и бордовой помадой. У Гэвина точно не было таких преимуществ.

— Вижу, тема моего клиента тебя никак не отпустит, — Коннор поднес ко рту дольку лайма. Прикусил, и капля прозрачного сока на долю мгновения задержалась на нижней губе, пока он ее не убрал быстрым, ничего не значащим движением.

В голове Гэвина взорвался вулкан. Или ядерная бомба. Или — сверхновая. Он застыл, думая только о дурацкой капле, которая была теперь растерта между большим и указательным пальцами О’Рейли. Перед глазами понеслись кадры, как в тех самых дурацких фильмах, что он так любил высмеивать: он ясно видел, как берет Коннора за руку и тащит его пальцы в рот, слизывает вкус лайма, соли и текилы, смотрит в глаза и ни о чем не жалеет. 

— … алиби, но что именно он делал, я, конечно же, тебе не скажу, — еле доносилось до сознания, будто звуку приходилось преодолевать толщу воды.

Гэвин подумал, что ему плевать. На Янга. На алиби и улики. Даже на то, что О’Рейли — последний мудак. Ему — до дрожи, до одури, до смерти — хотелось его просто поцеловать.

— Плевать, — сказал Гэвин, слыша в собственных словах абсолютную обреченность.

Схватился за рюмку и осушил ее, крепко зажмурившись, чтобы не передумать. Рука метнулась к Коннору. Гэвин выхватил у него злосчастную дольку лайма и сунул в рот. Пока что в свой.

— Ты знаешь, что ненормальный, Гэвин? — прокомментировал Коннор.

О, да. Еще как знал. И поспешил бы об этом сообщить, но Коннор наклонился к его шее и прошелся по коже наглым языком, очерчивая напрягшуюся жилку.

Гэвин сглотнул, на секунду подумал, что вновь разыгралось воображение, добавив к картинкам еще и тактильные ощущения. Кинотеатр 5D с доставкой на дом. Гэвин схватился за его волосы — видение не исчезло, а самоконтроль не возвратился. Но и на этот раз Коннор лишил его поцелуя, когда Гэвин попытался поймать его губы.

— Я еще не выпил.

Гэвин чуть не взвыл от такой подлости. Будто оставались еще сомнения, ради чего они здесь. Он не понимал, зачем продолжать делать вид, что у них просто дружеские беседы с алкоголем, когда черта уже пересечена. Да и друзьями они никогда не были.

А потом почувствовал, что Коннор сыпет соль туда, где только что прошелся его язык. И не стал сопротивляться, когда меж губ ему вложили новую дольку лайма и приказали ждать.

Не зря Гэвин, как и всякий нормальный коп, терпеть не мог адвокатов. Он и в жизни не мог подумать, что по иронии судьбы западет на самый коварный из экземпляров. Теперь это было ясно как день. «Экземпляр» осмотрел свою работу, не проявляя на лице и капли эмоций. Сосредоточенно, чуть сводя брови в задумчивости.

Гэвин откинул голову на спинку дивана, чтобы Коннору было удобнее делать то, что он задумал — чем бы это ни было. Даже перерезанное горло Гэвин сейчас воспринял бы как избавление. Потому что бесчеловечно было так долго его мучить. И когда наконец горячий язык снова коснулся шеи, влажно прошелся над ключицей, собирая и вдавливая острые крупинки в кожу, Гэвин едва удержался от удовлетворенного стона. Жар прокатился по всему телу. И из всего следовал только один вывод — то ли они оба нажрались с трех рюмок, то ли Коннор плавил адекватность лучше любого алкоголя.

Он оторвался от шеи Гэвина, чтобы выпить текилы, а потом снова прижаться, но на сей раз — к губам. Отнимая лайм, но не отстраняясь. Кусая то ли дольку, то ли губы Гэвина.

Вкус бил по рецепторам кислотой и легкой горечью, нотками меда и соли. Коннор кусал больно и держал руку на его шее, не давая перехватить инициативу и втолкнуться языком внутрь своего рта. От этой хватки Гэвин чувствовал себя псом на цепи, перед которым поставили целую миску вкуснейшего корма только для того, чтобы подразнить. Как пес он рычал и тоже пытался кусаться, а Коннор издевательски поглаживал кожу и отстранился, когда посчитал нужным.

В голове все крутилось: «Это ничего не значит, ничего не значит». Как взрослый мужчина, уже давно вышедший из возраста мечтаний о большой и чистой, он осознавал, что технически они только поцеловались. Плевать, что у обоих стоит. По большому счету, они могли даже поебаться, и опыт подсказывал, что секс тоже может не значить абсолютно ничего.

С этими мыслями (или их отсутствием), Гэвин и подался вслед за отстранившимся Коннором, прижал своей тушей к дивану, накрыл ладонью пах. И почувствовал — очень явно, — что не обманывается. Может, Коннор и заигрался, может, он и планировал только поиздеваться — теперь не имело значения. Гэвин поцеловал сам. Как хотел — грязно и глубоко, заскользил второй ладонью по груди, слыша, как быстро стучит сердце внешне абсолютно спокойного Коннора.

Судорожно он стал расстегивать его рубашку, понимая какими-то жалкими остатками разума, что Коннор не оценит, если он ее просто порвет. Его крыло не по-детски, и теперь уже он вылизывал чужую шею, еще больше вгоняя себя в безумие. А Коннор гладил его волосы и шумно дышал на ухо, перестав строить из себя зазнайку и недотрогу. Они вжимались друг в друга, чувствуя дерзость и безнаказанность: в пустом офисе, никто не мог напомнить, что им нельзя, по всем правилам просто не положено целоваться, раздевать друг друга и трогать, позабыв о приличии.

— О’Рейли, — прорычал Гэвин, сомкнув зубы над его левым соском — пусть останется след, да поярче. — Мог бы ради приличия выгнать свою телку на шоппинг и позвать меня домой.

— Какую еще телку? — Коннор выгнул спину, но даже не охнул, хотя и сжал его волосы в кулаке, чтобы хоть как-то привести в чувства.

— Свою, — уровень пояснения едва ли дотягивал до планки человека разумного, как, впрочем, и все происходящее. Гэвин не мог сформулировать мысль. Он был занят — хаотично целовал все, до чего мог дотянуться.

— Ты бы не приехал, — ответил Коннор, стянув с него футболку.

— Точно, — признал Гэвин, сползая ниже, пока не оказался сидящим на полу между его ног.

Коннор напрягал пресс и шипел, видимо, от щекотки, пока Гэвин прикусывал кожу, расправляясь с его ремнем. Стало немного смешно: оказалось, что О’Рейли — живой человек и имеет свои слабости. Вот ведь новость. И его разгоряченное возбуждением тело служило явным доказательством того, что ему присущи страсти и пороки, соблазны и желания.

Гэвин чувствовал, как его ведет от одного взгляда на Коннора, но не осознавал до конца, считал делом поправимым, пока не оказался с ним наедине в ситуации, когда отступать оказалось некуда: либо бери желаемое, либо беги. Гэвин не славился железной волей, как и не являлся трусом, поэтому был обречен. Что двигало в свою очередь Коннором, он даже догадаться не мог. Но видел по глазам, что не ему одному сносит крышу.

Он больше даже не пытался думать, отдавшись во власть инстинктов, которые всегда работали безотказно. Освободил член Коннора из плена брюк и тут же прильнул губами, внутренне поражаясь чужой выдержке. Коннор глубоко и шумно дышал, но в целом выглядел так же идеально, каким Гэвин и привык его видеть. Его не смущало, что он обнажен, зацелован, а на коже расцветают алые метки чужих укусов. Ему нравилось, конечно же, ему нравилось, то, что творил с его членом Гэвин. И он смотрел, не переставая, словно Гэвин мог быть таким же красивым, идеальным, недостижимым. 

— Ты ревнуешь? — вдруг спросил Коннор.

Гэвин чуть не подавился. Остановился и посмотрел на него.

— Сдурел? — фыркнул он, надеясь, что уже достаточно взмыленный и не покраснеет больше.

— Ревнуешь.

То ли Коннор обладал нечеловеческой проницательностью, то ли Гэвин все-таки чем-то себя выдал.

Коннор наклонился к нему и отомстил за грубые поцелуи.

— У меня нет никого, Гэвин. Иначе, поверь мне, я бы сдержался, каким бы привлекательным ты ни был.

И вот тут Гэвину сорвало контроль окончательно. Коннор попался — в рамки собственной аргументации. Коннор признался, что хочет его, и, кажется, не только хочет. Назвал его привлекательным, в конце концов. Словно о большем можно было мечтать.

Коннор затянул его к себе на диван, избавив от давно мешающих джинсов. И Гэвин сразу впечатался в него, притираясь бедрами. Коннор среагировал быстро, обхватил ладонью оба члена, второй рукой схватился за его волосы на затылке, притягивая ближе к себе. Дыхание щекотало влажные губы. Коннор облизнул сначала свои, а потом чужие, укусил и сам негромко застонал от удовольствия. Его рука создавала быстрый четкий ритм, не выбиваясь из остального действия. Ровно так, как хотелось, как им обоим было надо. Гэвин чувствовал себя абсолютно пьяным и крайне глупым. Фантомный вкус текилы и лайма по-прежнему сохранялся во рту, но пить больше не хотелось. Разве что — ради лишнего повода прикоснуться к Коннору, но пока они прекрасно справлялись и без добавки.

Закончилось все слишком медленно или слишком быстро — Гэвин не определил. Он просто навалился на Коннора, не удержав равновесия. А вместо того, чтобы отстраниться и прийти в себя, закусил кожу на его шее, а потом долго и тщательно целовал, восстанавливая дыханье. 

Думать ни о чем не хотелось. Едва ли кто-то из них надеялся, что произошедшее как-то повлияет на работу и один из них уступит. С одной стороны, это было и хорошо. С другой — несколько все усложняло. Но Гэвин малодушно радовался, что с таким раскладом у них будет еще много поводов для встреч. 

— Так что ты там говорил про алиби Янга? 

— Мой рабочий день окончен, мистер Рид. Еще текилы?


End file.
